This invention relates to a device for reversing an air flow in a drying chamber where the air flow is created by at least one blower.
In drying chambers for e.g. drying of wood there is a need of reversing the direction of the air flow in the drying chamber during a drying process. A reversal of the direction of the air flow is desired in order to obtain a continuous and rapid drying of the wood.
As a rule, the air flow is created by means of one or more blowers and the circulating air is normally heated by means of a heating device of some type, e.g. one or more so-called heating batteries. According to known technology the reversal of the air flow is effected for instance by turning the blowers so that these operate in different directions in dependence on the desired air flow direction. The blowers can be mounted on a common support frame which is then arranged rotatably. It is also previously known to change the air flow direction by adjusting a number of dampers or doors arranged at one or more stationary blowers.